sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Antoine Dareus
Antoine Dareus (20 BBY—) has already had a long, and somewhat distinguished career in the Imperial Navy. Immediately after graduating from the Imperial Naval Academy on Coruscant (Hons: Combat Tactics, Starfighter Design Theory); he was posted to the Outer Rim Battle Group, with Talon Squadron. Quickly, his CO's learned that he was very adept at both combat and tactical leadership styles. Within his first 5 years as a commissioned officer; he was promoted several smaller times to command squadrons, but soon found himself with a new role in the group. During one of the many skirmishes with pirates and smugglers out that far; Commodore David Karais watched as an undermanned Razor Squadron quickly made work of a small raid on an Imperial Navy Shipping Convoy, the victory was a remarkable success with only TIE lost in the entire engagement. For his sheer skill and tactical sense, the Commodore issued a special field promotion, to Commander; and a special assignment which was reportedly approved by the highest of the battle group's authorities. At age 26, he was transferred to the ISD Ravager, and assumed his new responsibilities as the Commanding Officer - Starfighter Operations for the Outer Rim Battle Group. In this capacity, he would no longer pilot ships, but maintain field command of each starfighter that was in the sector, reporting directly to the Commodore himself; though he did miss flying, the dedication and skill that he demonstrated in this capacity was phenomenal to say the least. He received outstanding fitness reports each evaluation period; and was recommended for promotion several more times. An incident that happened 5 years ago would put a permanent dark stain over his previously distinguished career. Court-martialled by the Senior Officers of the Battle Group, he pleaded guilty to a charge of Gross Insubordination; in exchange for the charges of dereliction of duty, and disobeying an order from a superior office. The Admiralty saw fit, in light of his perfect service record up to that point; for him to be imprisoned for 10 years in the Imperial Naval Brig on Kessel, be demoted to the rank of Ensign; and strip all medals of recognition (until such time as the medals could be reinstated with exceptional service upon release). Recently, (14 ABY) he was granted early release for conduct; and re-admitted to the Imperial Navy as an Ensign. He quickly regained his flight status, and has now been reassigned to pick up the pieces of his career; and try to take it as far as it may go again... Biography Construction Early life (20 BBY–3 BBY) Born into a middle class average family, to Joseph and Emily Dareus, Antoine from the beginning was taught the morals and values of the Galactic Empire. He spent many years studying, never having too many friends; unless they were schoolmates that only wanted to learn with him. He quickly developed an adeptness for mechanics as well as piloting ability. His old man always said that he would be a great pilot in his own time (Much to the hatred of that idea from his mother who wanted him to join an infantry unit). Continue perseverance into his workload did pay off as he graduated the top 10% of his high school class; even though he was 1 year younger than the rest. Academic Career (3 BBY–1 ABY) Antoine entered the Imperial Naval Academy at the young age of 17, and immediately began his masters program for piloting. He majored in 2 courses, Advanced Combat Tactics as well as Ion Engine Mechanics. Throuhgout his 4 years in school, he constantly was studying, and excelling with ease past most of the others in his class. In his 4th year, he was accepted for an internship as an acting Ensign with the Outer Rim Fleet; and finished his graduating year actually applying the information that he had been learning in real combat situations instead of a datachip. His first formal promotion to the rank of Ensign was pinned on his chest by Captain Karais; whom had signed his acceptance and mentored the young pilot since his arrival to the fleet. Early Career (1 ABY–9 ABY) Coming Soon - Diaries of the Outer Rim. Dareus' Sentence (9 ABY) 1- Imprisonment for 10 years, no possibility of reprieve for 5 of said years. 2- Demotion of rank from Commander, to the rank of Ensign. 3- Forteiture of pay for the duration of imprisonment. 4- To be stripped of all Medals and Commendations of the Imperial Naval Forces. Possible commendation reinstatement after sentence has been completed. Signed, Rear Admiral David Karais - Executive Flag Officer Fleet Admiral Martolin Becton - Commanding Flag Officer Outer Rim Battle Group Prison Years (9 ABY–14 ABY) Kessel- A name that few people ever return from; fortunately, the sentence that was imposed on Antoine was 10 years to be served in the Imperial Naval Brig; a far cry from the actual mines which undoubtedly do work people to early graves. Most of his time in the cells; was spent with quiet days of reading. One of the most unusual things, the guards commented on, were the complete and utter lack of correspondence, even with his own family, who would constantly try to communicate with him. Increasingly more introverted than other prisoners, he was granted early parole for good behavior. Ironic since he had so little contact with anyone who was with him in the brig, there really couldn't have been any troubles with him as an inmate. The Return (14 ABY—) Shortly after his parole, Antoine left for the Naval Academy, once again, and a year long refresher course and re-indoctrination into the Imperial Military. As always he was par excellence above the class, and was even able to teach his fellow students a thing or two about flying. The bulk of the professors at the Academy treated him like a son coming home; save for the Admirals and admission staff; who openly showed their displeasure with the circumstances of his return. Officially, he was reinstated with operational flight status, as well as the rank of Ensign, according to his parole conditions. Originally assigned to a unit on the Dauntless; he now finds himself stationed aboard the HIMS Predator after it's desctruction; with the rest of War Shrike Squadron. Heading to an unknown planet; he finds unlikely solace with Grand Admiral Danik_Kreldin; who may very well be giving this young man a shot at his own personal redemption in the Empire. Physical Attributes The medium height man has a face that clearly is observant of the surroundings at all times. Shortly cropped, his jet black hair is neatly styled, and young face remains very cleanly shaven, unusually, despite the length of time he has been on duty. A strong gaze seems to always be emitted from his piercing light blue eyes, which due to the subtle color, really stand out. Strong square jaw, and proud stance from this statuesque figure project an image of self confidence, and discipline. He wears a simple black flightsuit, with the zipper partially open, exposing his white undershirt which is tightly fit around his collar. The somewhat loose uniform flows nicely to the well polished boots, in which the pant cuffs are bloused into. On his left breast, is the simple patch with the lettering "Ens. Antoine Dareus" in silver block letters below the silver flight wings of the Imperial Starfighter Corps; the right breast sports the colorful patch of the Starfighter Operations Group. The bright white Imperial Starbursts easily are visible on his shoulders, and the rank squares are easily descernable near the shoulders. Medals and Awards *Long Service Medal with Gold Star *Medal of Redemption with Cluster *Outer Rim Service Ribbon with Star *Ace Pilot Ribbon with 2 Clusters *Star of Cimber (Currently withheld) Roleplay Logs *Imperial Raid on Coruscant *Meeting Johanna Dareus, Antoine Dareus, Antoine